happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of Con/Gallery
Images from the episode Wrath of Con. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E7 Busride.png|"I'm here!" BluebusZ.png|The blue bus. S3E7 Imhere.png|The bus drops Sniffles off. S3E7 Convention Center.png|The Comic Convention Center. S3E7 Snifflesspeechless.png|He's speechless. S3E7 Gaspinawe.png|"Gasp!" S3E7 Wrath of Con.png|"Oh, my Kenn..." S3E7 Frontentrance.png|The Mole has a surprisingly suitable job. S3E7 Concards.png|Cuddles and Toothy. S3E7 Stop.png|"How did he know I was here when he's blind?" S3E7 Youneedapass.png|"You have your pass?" S3E7 Ohdangit.png|"Oh..." S3E7 Facepalm.png|"...darn it!" Gtf_out_of_here.png|"I'm sorry..." S3E7 Nogeeksallowed.png|"...but only members can enter." S3E7 Youreout.png|Sad Sniffles. S3E7 Sadsniffles.png|You may want to check your pockets. Just in case. S3E7 WofCFlaky.png|Even Flaky is here. S3E7 Cub.png|That headwear looks familiar... S3E7 HTFwatchmen.png|Splendid is waiting for fans! S3E7 Fetgeteeret.png|"Where's Splendid's stand?" S3E7 Mimefoundsplendid.png|"There it is!" S3E7 Autograph.png|Splendid meets one of his fans. S3E7 Penbroke.png|What kind of faulty pen is this? S3E7 Awmypen.png|Or it may have broken under Splendid's super strength. S3E7 Tickofpen.png|He doesn't know his own strength, as three unfortunate fans are about to know. S3E7 Flicked.png|How flicking the tip of a pen can kill 3 people. S3E7 Fans.png|Fans before death. S3E7 1outof3.png|1 out of 3. Death: Mime S3E7 2outof3.png|2 out of 3. Death: Disco Bear S3E7 3outof3.png|3 out of 3. Death: Russell S3E7 Done.png|"Finished!" S3E7 Thereyagokid.png|"Here you go, kid!" S3E7 Emptyconvention.png|For a convention center, this place looks deserted. S3E7 Nofantotakeitback.png|Splendid is also confused. S3E7 Splendidshrug.png|"Oh well, free comic book." S3E7 Splendidwatch.png|"Time to check the time." S3E7 Splendidswatch.png|"I'm late!" S3E7 Lateforhisspeech.png|Splendid moves on. S3E7 Threebodies.png|A building filled with people and nobody notices these corpses. S3E7 Leia vs ewok.png|Princess VS Ewok! S3E7 Splendidpassingby.png|Splendid passing by. S3E7 Brokenlightsaber.png|Giggles' lightsaber runs out of light. S3E7 Justaregularsword.png|It's just not the same with a regular old sword. S3E7 Hmm.png|Splendid can help. S3E7 Faceup.png|Laser eyes activate! S3E7 Laser eyes.png|Here's what a real laser looks like! S3E7 Lightsaber.png|I guess this is how lightsabers are made. S3E7 Yourewelcome.png|"My work here is done." S3E7 Thankssplendid.png|"Thanks Splendid!" S3E7 Swish.png|The force is strong with Giggles. S3E7 Whathappenedtopetunia.png|Petunia's body starts giving up on her. S3E7 Distractedwithtoy.png|These things can keep anyone distracted. S3E7 Deadtunia.png|Giggles realizes she killed her friend. Death: Petunia S3E7 Huh.png|Looks like that lightsaber was too powerful. S3E7 Ikilledpetunia.png|"What have I done!?" S3E7 Meltedlightsaber.png|That thing's defective. S3E7 Plasmahead.png|This is why real lightsabers didn't sell. S3E7 Headburns.png|"HEEEEEEELP!!!" S3E7 Splendidfans.png|Why would Lifty and Shifty wanna listen to Splendid's speech? Maybe they're planning to rob the place while he's busy speaking or something. S3E7 Splendidspeaker.png|Splendid about to make his speech. S3E7 Fragile.png|The microphone about to break from Splendid's super strength. S3E7 Breakingmicrophone.png|Fragile, ain't it? S3E7 Broke the microphone.png|He doesn't know his own strength. S3E7 Clearingthroat.png|Splendid clears his throat because he now needs to scream out his words. S3E7 Loudmouth.png|He also doesn't know his own volume. S3E7 Tooloud.png|Everyone's going deaf. S3E7 Toothy's Injury.png|"ACK! MY EARS!" S3E7 Gigglesburnt.png|Giggles finally died after some stumbling. S3E7 Wrath of con 4.png|"I'M ON FIRE!!! OH MY KENN! OH MY KENN OH MY KENN!!!" Death: Giggles S3E7 Fireinaroom.png|If Cuddles and Toothy weren't deaf, they'd hear the screams behind them. S3E7 Earhealingfire.png|"AAAAAAAAH! NOW WE'RE ALL ON FIREEEEEEE!!!!!" (Toothy's ears mysteriously healed) S3E7 Inhale.png|Take a deep breath... S3E7 Buildingthins.png|Splendid literally vacuum-packs the building. S3E7 Bloatedcheeks.png|"What the hell?" S3E7 Wrath of con 5.png|"Can't... breathe!" S3E7 Exhale.png|Blow hard. S3E7 Buildingwidens.png|Now the building inflates. S3E7 Bigfatmess.png|What happens every time Splendid makes a public speech. S3E7 Toothyexplodes.png|Imagine how much worse it would have been if the microphone wasn't broken. S3E7 Death time.png|Oh, they're totally dead now. Death: Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy,Nutty, Handy, Cub, Lumpy, Lifty, Generic Tree Friends. S3E7 Idolcon.png|One of Cro-Marmot's idols goes flying in the blast. Death: Truffles, Cro-Marmot, Generic Tree Friends, Pop, Flaky S3E7 Condestroyed.png|The convention center destroyed. S3E7 Splendidsurvived.png|Of course, Splendid survives this. S3E7 Searchingpockets.png|Sniffles somehow doesn't notice the destruction. S3E7 Haditallallong.png|He was searching for the pass he didn't know he brought. S3E7 Checkingpockets.png|See! You had it all along. S3E7 Sightofyourlife.png|He's about to witness an even bigger surprise. S3E7 Gasp.png|"Could it be?!" S3E7 Splendid Picture.png|Fun Fact: Kenn actually drew this. S3E7 Splendiditsyou.png|"Splendid, it's you!" S3E7 Fanboy.png|A once-in-a-lifetime experience. Unless you're in HTF land. S3E7 That's safe.png|Sniffles finally meets his idol face-to-face. S3E7 Signmybook.png|"Can I have your autograph?" S3E7 Canihaveyourautograph.png|I wonder if Sniffles is a fan of Ant Man too. S3E7 Illtakethat.png|Splendid can't resist the urge of signing autographs. S3E7 Potentialcrushing.png|Even in the face of danger. S3E7 Debris.png|Well, it looks like they're both dead. S3E7 Snifflesisdead.png|Okay, one of them is dead. Death: Sniffles S3E7 Wrath of Con 4.png|Poor Sniffles never did get his autograph from Splendid. S3E7 Iwasneverhere.png|"I was never here." S3E7 Fleeingthescene.png|Splendid leaves. S3E7 Rubblefallsback.png|The rubble falls back into place to cover up the evidence. Storyboards S3E7 Storyboard 1.jpg S3E7 Storyboard 2.jpg S3E7 Storyboard 3.jpg S3E7 Storyboard 4.jpg S3E7 Storyboard 5.jpg S3E7 Storyboard 6.jpg S3E7 Storyboard 7.jpg S3E7 Storyboard 8.jpg S3E7 Storyboard 9.jpg S3E7 Storyboard 10.jpg Miscellaneous S3E7 Cursed idol marmot.PNG|Cro-Marmot selling some Cursed Idols. S3E7 Batsquirrel.png|Nutty as Batman. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries